yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaori Remon
Kaori Remon is a former child actress who is now staring in a popular tv drama "幼年期の友情は両方の方法を行きます-Yōnen-ki no yūjō wa ryōhō no hōhō o ikimasu" also known in the states as "Childhood friendship goes both ways" were she plays the main female lead. About Kaori was born in a home in the upper side of town but was not rich until her mother and father had the idea to have her audition for the role of 'little girl' in a commercial for meet flavored soda. She instantly rose to stardom for her cute appearance, charm and likability, She stared in many TV drama, voice acted in anime, kids programing, and more. She grew tired of her life as a star at age 10 when she had no time to make friends go outside and actually enjoy nature without it being acting exercises, She was feeling depressed and it only got worse. At the age 13 her parent auditioned her for the lead female of the upcoming TV drama "Childhood friendship goes both ways" ,were she passed with flying colors and has been playing the role of "Hana Otome" a tsundere character in love with the main lead, a boy she hates with a burning passion. The network and her parents decided she didn't know what a high school student acted like with the cameras turned off, because she is homeschooled at the studio, So she was sent to the most generic, bland, and boring school in a ten mile radius..and they chose Akedemi Highschool. She now attends the school with most of the students running up to her for pictures, autographs, ...selfies*shivers*, friend requests on Facebook, Twitter, to eat lunch with them, to sit next to them during class, and to subscribe to them on youtube. All the things she hates about acting have followed her to the real world, every wear she turns, she is still the "famous actress" everyone loves and envies. Personality During photoshoots for TV shows she's staring in she's asked to look cute, aloof, angry, rude, friendly, preppy, goody two shoes ect. But she's actually lonely and sad longing for real friends and not people that are just pretending so they can be friends with a famous person. She also has social anxiety and paranoia that when her acting career is over then no one will notice her and she will be alone, But the worse part of it is she truly fears that her acting career will never end and she will be forced into the role of a actress forever. Appearance She has slightly below the elbows length hair with bangs that are pushed(?) to the side. Her hair is a dark blonde with with amber highlights. Blonde is her natural hair color on her fathers side. She wears a Blazer unless customized with thigh high black stockings. Routine and Schedule # 7:05 AM: she enters school from the back entrance # 7:15 AM: she walks to her locker from the most secluded route possible # 7:15 AM: she hides near the cherry tree behind the school # 8:00 AM: she walks to her classroom 2-1 and sits at her desk. # 8:30 AM: her morning classes start. # 1:00 PM: she hides on the rooftop. # 1:30 PM: she walks back to class using the most secluded route. # 3:30 PM: she finishes class # 5:30 PM: she hides in the kidnapping room. # 5:45 PM: she waits for people to go home so she can take off her indoor shoes and put on her outdoor ones. Then she goes home. Gallery Kaori.png Kaori Remon Render.png Kaori Remon.png Kaori Close Up.png Relationships WIP. Trivia * Her co-lead on "Childhood Friendship goes both ways!!" has attempted numerous advances on Kaori while on-set, despite her constant objections. This has caused her to receive rather extensive Martial-Arts traning, should things go further. * Her favorite snack is strawberry sweet buns, while her favorite drink in grape marble soda. Both facts can be found through her fanpage. * She has a habit of blocking any of fans of hers deemed to be too "extreme". While this has earned her some negative press, she's still seen in a largely positive light. Additionally, she also blocks anyone explicitly supportive of her co-star's behavior. * Kaori nearly died during filming once, due to her deathly-allergy towards cats. This caused a large amount of publicity, and put her in the spot-light. * Her dream-job is becoming a fisherman, due to the secluded nature of the position. She also deems the ocean to be a nice addition as well. * She has thoughts of joining the Occult Club, but fears that people will think she is studying for a role in a occult-themed movie. She'd also rather not ruin the quiet atmosphere of the club. Category:Females Category:Students Category:Loner Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-1 Category:Akademi High School Category:No Club Category:OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs